New Future
by JaliceObsessed
Summary: Rosalie Hale is 18. She has a baby brother and parents who just don't seem to care. After Rosalie moves in with her boyfriend Emmett Cullen, she takes Jasper with her for a better life. When Jasper grows up, how will he feel when he learns the truth?
1. I'm Here

As I walked down the hall of my house, I heard my baby brother Jasper crying. I saw my mother walking out of his nursery room, but he was still crying.

"Mom? Mom!" I called, but she never turned around. She just kept walking. I shook my head and walked into Jasper's room. My mother never bothers to take care of him, so I have to. I don't really mind, though. I just wish she would be a good mother for once. I don't understand how I survived with her. When I picked Jasper up he immediately stopped crying. For some reason, I always had that effect on him. When he giggled, I had to smile.

"We have a mean mommy, don't we, Jasper?" he giggled again, but a little quieter this time, as if he understood me. Maybe he did, but I'll never know.  
"You're the best little brother ever", he smiled then and so did I. He yawned, so I put him back in his crib and watched him quietly fall back asleep.

*Five Years Later*

I was sitting in my apartment reading a fashion magazine when my long-time boyfriend since high school, Emmett, walked in the room.  
"Hey, babe", he said and sat down next to me, kissing me once on the lips.

"Hi, Em", I said, smiling but still looking at my magazine.

"Watcha readin'?"

"A magazine", I said, closing it and kissing him.

"Where's your little bro?"

"I'm not sure. I think he's upstairs playing with his legos or something"

"Oh"

"Yep"

"Hey, uh, can I ask you something?", I asked.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Well, do you mind Jasper living with us?" 

"Rose, you asked me that five years ago when he first started living with us. I didn't mind then, and I don't mind now. You know I love him. Almost as much as I love you", he kissed me and I smiled.

"It's just that, well, I thought you might get sick of him after a while since we're both still so young. And Jasper is only five"

"Believe me Rose, I have no problem with Jasper living with us. I understand his situation and yours. I'm totally open. Always have been"

"Thanks Em, I can always count on you"

"You know it, babe", I smiled wider and kissed him. When we parted, we looked in front of us and there was little Jasper in his bear jacket.

"Speak of the devil", Emmett said jokingly.

"Hi, Emmy", Jasper said in his usual cute tone. After all, he is only five. 

"Oh no, it's a bear!" Emmett yelled in fake fear.

"Where?!" Jasper yelled, obviously not knowing Emmett was talking about him.

"You're the bear, silly", I said, laughing.

"Ohhhh. Roar!" Emmett jumped up and hid behind the couch. Jasper, playing along with Emmett's antics, ran behind the couch. When Emmett saw him, he ran around the corner of the couch and grabbed my arm to hide behind me. Jasper came up to me and scratched my leg with the bear paws that were attached to his coat and I said

"Uh oh", and sat down on the couch, leaving Emmett technically defenseless.

"Ahhh! Rosalie, you have betrayed me by falling to your death at the paws of Jasper!" I couldn't help but laugh. Soon, Emmett was running around the living room and Jasper was chasing him.

"Oh no!" Emmett yelled when he pretended to fall on the ground once Jasper caught up to him. Jasper climbed on top of Emmett and sat on his chest.

"I ate you, Emmy", Jasper said. I took my phone out and took a picture of them because it was really cute. After I took the picture, Emmett grabbed Jasper and pretended to eat him. 

"Zombie!" Jasper yelled. After Emmett put him down, Jasper climbed up on the couch and sat next to me. When Emmett sat down, Jasper said,

"Now I know what it's like to be eaten by a zombie", I laughed and said, 

"Then you can be prepared if it ever happens again", he nodded rapidly and jumped off of the couch. 

"I love your brother", Emmett said, putting his arm around me.


	2. Just A Big Kid

The next day, I had to take Jasper to daycare on my way to work. I work at a high-end fashion magazine, so I'm gone for up to eight hours a day. Which is why I have to rely on Emmett a lot more than usual on weekdays. He usually picks Jasper up for me and takes him home, which also means that he has to keep Jasper busy until I get home. After that, Emmett goes to work for three hours at a thrift shop. I feel bad that I have to make Emmett do all these things; especially because I'm sure there's better things that he could be doing with his time. A few times he's even had to take Jasper with him if he had somewhere to go. Emmett's said tons of times that he doesn't mind helping, especially because he knows that we can't just bring Jasper back to live with my parents. When I took Jasper with me when he was a baby, they didn't even notice he was gone. They didn't ask questions or even at least put out a missing person's report. Of course, not that they needed to, but any normal parent would have. But then again, they aren't normal parents. I haven't even talked to them or seen them in over five years.

Today was different though, so after work, I went home to pick up Jasper. I promised him that as soon as I got out of work, I would take him to see Alice. Alice is Jasper's best friend and Emmett's little sister. Jasper and Alice are the same age, so they get along really well. Plus, they like a lot of the same things. Anyway, I opened the door and Jasper ran up to me.

"Can we go now?" he asked. I laughed and said,

"Of course", I picked him up and brought him out to the car to put him in his car seat. There's a DVD player in the backseat, so I put on some cartoons and Jasper was distracted the whole way, laughing every once and a while. Once we got there, Jasper was struggling to get out of his car seat because he was really excited. He always gets like that whenever we go to Alice's house. I got out of the driver's seat and went around to the side of the car and opened the door.

"Calm down, Jasper. You don't want to tire yourself out before you even get inside", I said, taking him out of the car seat. As soon as I put him down, he ran up to the front door. He tried to reach the doorbell, but after a while he gave up and just knocked on the door. Edward, Emmett's brother, answered it. "Hi Jasper, where have you been?" he asked.

"At home", he said. I walked up behind him and said,

"Hi, Edward"

"Hey Rose, how was work?" he asked, letting Jasper run inside.

"Eh, you know, it's work", he laughed and I walked in.

"Alice hasn't stopped talking since she found out Jasper was coming over today. Hopefully now she won't annoy me as much", I laughed and we sat down on the couch in the living room.

"Jazzy!" I heard Alice yell. I looked into the kitchen and saw them hugging. It was the cutest thing I've ever seen.

"Hi, Ali", they thought of those nicknames for each other two years ago and have been calling each other that ever since.

"So how do you like being a Senior?" I asked since Edward is two years younger than Emmett.

"It's pretty awesome", I smiled and laughed, then went back to watching Jasper and Alice.

"Do you wanna play upstairs?" Alice asked.

"Sure!", I watched them run upstairs and then looked to Edward.

"So where are your parents today?" I asked.

"My Dad's working and my Mom is out buying stuff for her garden. Neither of them are getting home 'till later"

"Oh. It takes that long to get gardening stuff?"

"That's what I said. But she's going to visit my aunt later, and they like to talk pretty much non-stop. So actually she probably won't be home 'till like tomorrow or something", I laughed and then my smile dissapeared.

"Have you seen your parents lately?" he asked. I was looking down still and answered,

"No", I haven't actually talked to my parents since Jasper and I left. "Im sorry, Rose. But you're both better without them. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, I know, but I feel bad because one of these days Jasper is going to wonder why he has to live with his sister and her boyfriend, instead of his parents", he hugged me and said,

"It'll be okay, Rose. I promise"

"But how can you promise something like that?"

"Hey, you forget, I'm Edward! I can do anything"

"Heh, yeah, right"

"I'll be right back, I just want to make sure that they aren't destroying the house or anything. Especially because I'm pretty sure that Alice has some of Emmett's psycho genes", after Edward left to go upstairs, I stayed sitting on the couch, just thinking about what Jasper's future might be when I actually do tell him the truth.

When Jasper and I got home later that day, we came home to a really loud T.V. and a yelling Emmett.

"What's happening to Emmy?" Jasper asked. "I think he's watching football", we walked into the living room and surely enough, Emmett was watching football. He saw us and turned the volume down, then stood up and kissed me, saying,  
"Hey, sorry, I wasn't sure when you were getting home"

"That's alright, but I think you defened my brother"

"Oh, sorry, Jasper"

"That's okay, Emmy. I forgive you", Jasper said, hugging Emmett's leg. They always get along so well. At dinner that night, it was unexpectedly quiet. Jasper was trying very hard to use a 'big person fork' as he liked to call it- he had just started using one yesterday- and was having difficulty. Emmett was trying to help Jasper balance his fork while it had food on it, and even when it didn't. After all, Jasper was only five and had very tiny hands. I looked up from my plate as Emmett spoke,

"You gotta hold it like this", then he proceeded to show Jasper how to properly hold a fork, using his own as the 'test dumby'.

"Ohhhh", Jasper finally said after staring at Emmett's fork very intently. He picked up his fork, almost dropping it, and held it in an identical way to Emmett's.

"See? Good job", Emmett said, patting his back. I smiled and Jasper looked across the table at me, returning a smile of his own. Soon after, Emmett showed Jasper how to eat with the fork, too. He picked up on that even faster than he did with how to hold it. I never really realized it before, but Jasper is a very fast learner. After dinner, Emmett and Jasper went to go play with Legos while I went through some paperwork. About a half an hour went by before I felt something hit the side of my head. My head snapped up and I looked to the right of me. There was a small red lego on the floor, so I immediately looked towards Emmett and Jasper. Emmett was smiling inncoently and Jasper was giggling. I smiled, shaking my head and getting back to my work.


End file.
